custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific Rim: Generations
Pacific Rim: Generations is a novel which goes in the history of Mark IV jaegers Nova Hyperion and Echo Saber and the future when the two remaining pilots meet each other to a rogue jaeger. And there will be an addition to when Vik is introduced in the Moyulan Shatterdome, with new Jaegers introduced too. Pacific Rim: Generations Chapter 1: Nova Hyperion,6 May 2021, Nagasaki Today was a peaceful day and we just graduated from the academy and we were ready to do something a one in a lifetime, piloting Nova Hyperion, it was standing at 255 feet and weigh at 1985 tons, this beauty was ready for battle, at first I didn't care about jaegers at first we thought the kaiju would attack other cities but we were wrong, the kaiju, Atticon attacked our homeland, the kaiju kept rampaging until our hero Cherno Alpha finally defeated the kaiju and saved us from doom. Now at the Nagasaki Shatterdome ready to defend our homeland like Cherno Alpha pilots said "Not one toxic Foot on our soil".we stepped into our conn-pod and were transported, in Seoul, Cherno Alpha won many hearts, now it's our turn. Chapter 2 :Vik, 28 August 2034, Moyulan Shatterdome Vik was nervous. She is in the Shatterdome academy to determine whether cadets may enter or not. Vik knew that she must enroll the academy for her parents, who sacrificed themselves to protect Hong Kong from Otachi and Leatherback. But there is one slight problem for her. It is the Pons training, which is designed for simulated battles with random Jaegers and Kaiju. That's why she isn't ready, because her drift memories are impossibly matched for other cadets to bond with her. But Ranger Lambert came in. You can do this, Vik. This will be piece of cake. "Alright, cadets. It looks like there are few of you to be recruited to the Shatterdome. Do you want to know why? Because many other recruits failed to pass the test." Ranger Lambert said. This isn't good. Vik thought. As Ranger Lambert leads them toward the academy test, he showed the Jaegers. "One of our finest Jaegers with extra punching power and with "Flat foot" equipped in, Titan Redeemer." Ranger Lambert spoke as they pass by Titan Redeemer. Standing 265 ft and muscular, Titan has a sesimic ball, known as the Morning Star. "Titan is also equipped with EMP mist grenades, capable of disrupting electrical signals. Even the digital Jaegers." Lambert replied. Well, that IS interesting. ''Vik mumbled as Titan crouched over them with a low rumbling sound akin to that of a whale. "If a pair of you cadets are fast and agile and manage to pass, then you get to pilot the only Mark VII, Saber Athena.". Vik and the other cadets stared in awe at the shining orange jaeger as it emitted a high squeaking noise that instantly reminded her of the dolphins she used to swim with back in Russia. Vik heard rumors that Saber is the fastest of the fleet, armed with two Ionic Twinblades and two Particle Chargers. ''God knows what other Jaegers are very beautiful. Vik thought as Saber's armor reflected with a bulky Jaeger outside of the Shatterdome. One of the cadets raised his hands. "Yes, cadet?" Ranger Lambert asked. "I was confused about that Jaeger outside. Why isn't he here?" the cadet asked. Good question. ''Vik mumbled. "That, cadet, is Valor Omega. The toughest Jaeger with the best armor in all Shatterdome. She is equipped with two supermassive railguns, each mounted to her arms. Valor takes a daily exercise to stretch her tech, and to stay on guard to any dangers that is approaching the Shatterdome." Ranger Lambert spoke as Valor walked with immense footsteps that trembled the people that walked beside him. But he didn't really care about the other Jaegers, because he cared for the test. Many cadets couldn't make it through with simulated battles. He is desperate to find cadets for the Shatterdome too. "Now you will encounter our striking warrior: Guardian Bravo. Equipped with Core Salvo Charges and arm-mounted guns, Bravo can deal high damage at long range. His primary weapon is the Elec-16 Arc Whip, an electrically charged graphene whip based on Gipsy Danger's Chain-Swords." he said as his group looked at Guardian Bravo, the Jaeger took one look at the cadets before shaking his head and walking away. "In all Shatterdomes, we have the only 2 Mark Vs: Bracer Phoenix and Chronos Berserker. Bracer Phoenix is a three-pilot rig, capable of two to pilot Bracer and the one to control the Vortex Cannon." Ranger Lambert said as they pass by the bulky Jaeger with good-looking "muscles" in her shoulders. ''I wonder how Chronos whatever looks like. Vik thought. She had heard about the new Jaegers, but didn't mention Chronos Berserker. That wasn't appeared until now. "Chronos Berserker, the only Mark V mounted with a retractable chainsaw. He is also equipped with hammerhead missiles" Ranger Lambert spoke as Chronos is seen at the far end of the Shatterdome as if sulking. The jaeger hisses disapprovingly before turning away from the cadets. I don't trust dark-looking Jaegers, like Chronos. Vik thought as Chronos' appearance seems too evil for any cadets to pilot it. "Our last and brave Jaeger who stands to symbolise Gipsy Danger, Gipsy Avenger." Lambert replied as he and the cadets look at Gipsy. Blue and beautiful, Gipsy Avenger is known as a flagship to many Jaegers. "As you see, Gipsy is the only jaeger armed with a Gravity Sling, a very powerful tech that grabs any objects and hurls at its opponent." he said,.One of cadets said "Didn't Majestic Wizard have a Gravity Sling too?"."Oh you mean the mark 6 Argentinian jaeger, it did have the gravity sling but it was experimental and not officially recorded. Now come on, lets go" Ranger Lambert said. As she was squared away, Vik caught sight of Saber Athena quietly chirping at a pair of pilots while pointing at her cadet squadron "Don't worry, they won't take you from us" one pilot said, "at least not yet." Chapter 3: Mike, 2 October 2034 , Sapporo "Finally a day off," Mike said as he laid down on his bed watching some TV in his home in Sapporo. He watched some clips that his grandfather gave him. some clips showcase some good memories while of them bad memories but there is one thing he wanted to watch, the jaegers such the famous Coyote Tango, the fearsome Tacit Ronin, the elegant Echo Saber, and the headstrong Nova Hyperion. All these jaegers fought bravely to protect Japan. Coyote Tango, being famous after operation Pitfall plioted by Stacker Pentecost, is one of the most powerful Mark Is in the Kaiju War. When Mike put an clip, he saw Nova Hyperion fighting off Agitator, winning with his dual swords. "It was such a good thing," a pilot said in the TV, "That the Jaegers were out there to defend the world. Also, Nova had earned its 5th kill.". Chapter 4:John, 23 January 2035, San Francisco John came home from school and plopped onto his sofa watching the news. The news channel was talking about the 11th anniversary of the Echo Sabers last battle. 11 years before, Echo Saber tried to defend Tokyo from the Cat 4 kaiju Marauder. The TV clip showed Echo Saber bravely fighting Marauder with the jaeger's electric sword. Murderer beat Echo Saber up and decapitated it. Jon cringed as his favourite jaeger was wrecked. Echo Saber looked so fast and awesome. The news people skipped forward to Marauder's death. Crimson Typhoon and Nova Hyperion destroyed the Kaiju with their swords and saws. John smiled in joy as Marauder was sliced in half. The TV showed an interview with one of Crimson's pilots, Hu Wei. He said, "it was a hard fight. The Cat 4 was very powerful, but I was lucky to have Nova Hyperion by our side. Two jaegers was too much for even a Cat 4 kaiju. We are very sad for the pilots of Echo Saber. They were good people." John soon fell asleep and dreamed of the Crimson and Nova's destruction.